spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean Fright Night of Doom
'''Ocean Fright Night of Doom '''is the eighteenth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene Krabs *Prisoner SpongeBob / Pumpkin Sponge *Trevor the Pumpkin Head (debut) *Pumpkin Heads (debut) *Timmy the Twina *Missita Egater (speaking cameo) *Lahoonamine Egater (speaking cameo) *Rich Fish (speaking cameo) *Tomster Egater (brief cameo) *Quag (mentioned) Locations Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil / Halloween Bucket Outer Space *PumpkinZania (debut) *Tinnington, Moon Plot It's Leader Plankton's favorite time of the year: Halloween! Scaring people, free candy! What could ruin this perfect night? I'll tell you what! Evil Pumpkin Heads invading Bikini Bottom! Story Leader Plankton was sleeping in his bed and woke up in a happy mood. He than started singing. "Finally! It's Halloween! My favorite time of the year! The one time each year to celebrate pure evil! When I force everyone to go trick or treating in costume and bring back 50 pieces of candy. And if they don't, I will throw them in a pile of hot lava!" he sung. Eugene and Squidward walked in his bedroom. "Happy Halloween, Leader Plankton." they both said. "I hope you have a spooky Halloween, too!" said Leader Plankton walking out the door. "SpongeBob, you're out for Halloween," said Leader Plankton unlocking the cell door. "Really!?" said Prisoner SpongeBob. "Yes, but don't try and escape because then Karen will detect all over the entire universe to find you," said Leader Plankton walking away. "Finally! For Halloween I'm gonna be a Pumpkin Sponge!" said Prisoner SpongeBob gleefully putting on a square carved out pumpkin on his head. Timmy rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! Get in the Halloween spirit!" said Pumpkin Sponge lifting open the cell door. Timmy's eyes widened in amazement, angels singing. Pumpkin Sponge slammed the door down and walked away. Timmy let out a disheartened expression. He tried to pry open the door but it wouldn't budge! Meanwhile, on the Moon..., "Oh, dear! It's Halloween! And it's our first one without Timmy!" said Missita. "Yeah, but look on the bright side! It's our first Halloween without Quag ruling over us," said Lahoonamine. "Oh, I suppose you're right," said Missita. "Goo goo gaga!" said Tomster making both Missita and Lahoonamine smile. But that wasn't all that was happening in outer space... on the planet PumpkinZania, pumpkin heads were planning a big takeover! "Finally! We can haunt over Earth!! Timmy the Twina hasn't come to stop us yet so that means we're free to do it!" said Trevor the Pumpkin Head. He laughed maniacally. All the pumpkin heads then started laughing with him. They all got into spaceships and blasted down into Earth. Leader Plankton was outside in the fresh night. "Yes! I will have the scariest costume of all!" he screamed. He rang the door bell on a house. "Hello, what is it?" asked a rich fish. "Die or Treat," said Leader Plankton. He looked at Sheldon. "AHHH!!!! WHAT A SCARY COSTUME!!!!!!" said the rich fish giving him all the candy and ran away. "Yes, yes! This will be the best Halloween ever!" screamed Leader Plankton. Suddenly, the spaceship crashed into Bikini Bottom. "Huh?" said Leader Plankton looking at the spaceships. All the pumpkin heads stepped out of them. "What?!? What?!?!" he said. "I think we landed too far, but this'll do," said Trevor. Leader Plankton stood there, his eye wide with terror. "Boo," one of them said. "AHHH!!!!" said Leader Plankton running away. One pressed a button and Pumpkin Sponge leaped into action right in front of them. "Pumpkin Sponge reporting for duty!" he said. They laughed evilly. Leader Plankton ran into the Halloween Bucket. The Pumpkin Heads crashed in. "Surrender!" they said. "Never!" he said. They all started blasting Leader Plankton with lasers. "Help me! Help me!'" he screamed running away. Pumpkin Heads started taking over the world. "What? What's happening?" asked Leader Plankton. "None of your business!" shouted Pumpkin Sponge before squashing LP. The Pumpkin Heads had just taken over Bikini Bottom when one late spaceship came hurdling through the ocean and crashed into the Halloween Bucket. Timmy the Twina ran out. He started dancing knowing he was free but than saw that the evil Pumplin Heads had taken over the sea. "Grrr..." he growled and kicked them all in the face. "AHH!!! It's Timmy the Twina!" they shouted running away. They all got into their spaceships and headed back to their own home planet. Timmy smiled. All of a sudden a cage fell on him and he was brought back to his cell in the restored Halloween Bucket. Timmy frowned. Trivia *This is the first holiday special of Leader Plankton!. *This is the second appearance of the rich fish, whose first appearance was in the pilot episode of Leader Plankton, The Take Over!. Category:Specials Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Specials Category:Leader Plankton! Holiday Specials Category:Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:2012